True Love
by orgymoogle
Summary: Aikka is being forced to marry on his 17th birthday, and must find a bride. If he doesn't, then he'll have to be married to a girl named Arulai. Him and Eva have fallen in love with each other, but when he asks for her hand in marriage, will she accept?
1. Chapter 1: Poor Aikka

True Love

Chapter one: Poor Aikka

Aikka sat at his window, looking out from the glass, at the rain outside. He thought about his childhood. How cold and horrible it was, and growing up, he hated to think of it. (Aikka's memory), "mommy, can I go out side and play?" asked Aikka politely, "no Aikka." Answered his mother, "You know that you have to tend to your lessons!" "But mommy, I don't want to tend to my stupid lessons! I hate them, there no fun, there boring!" "Aikka! Do not speak so, you bad boy! Turn around," "but mommy I'm-," "turn around now!". (Present times) Aikka didn't want to think it all the way through. But that didn't mean that he could stop remembering it. He remembered all the pain. The scares on his back. The blood, the tears, the screams. He tried to get his mind off of it, he tried and tried but failed. Until he started thinking of Molly. The young, beautiful, smart, funny, and clever earth girl, who he had fallen in love with. But they weren't in love, yet they were best friends. Aikka kept on thinking of her face, her smile, until Kanaan came in.

"Prince Aikka, someone's here to see you." Kanaan bowed and left the sitting room where Aikka was sitting (that sounds funny). "Hi! So your Prince Aikka, I've always wanted to meet you. And just to think, were gonna get married!" This Nurasian girl had a white and gold dress on, that was flowy at the bottom, and thin and straight at the top, down to the waist. She had long wavy hair that came down just a bit lower then her butt. She had light blue eye's, and a smile. "What?!!!" Aikka nearly had a heart attack. "Oh silly, don't pretend like you don't know or something, your father must have told you. Didn't he?" "No. No, he didn't tell me anything". "Oh." "Prince Aikka," Kanaan came in again with a bow, and then stood up straight, "your father wishes to speak with you, now." Aikka stood up, trying not to shake, "of course, tell him that I will be there in a moment, Kanaan." "Yes, of course, your majesty". Kanaan did the same as before, and left the room. "I must go, my father wishes to speak to me", Aikka told the strange girl. She nodded, and then Aikka left the room.

Aikka entered into a long room, where his father awaited him (or at least the machinery that could contact him). The room was very empty, and it echoed when you spoke, or made a sound. Aikka walked through, rather quickly, and you could tell that he was agitated. He looked up to his father and spoke out rather angrily, "father, what is the meaning of this!" "Aikka, calm down, and do not lose your temper like that again, or you shall be whipped!" "I'm sorry father", Aikka replied, in a shameful way. "Aikka, son. You know that it is custom for all Nurasian princes to get married at the age of seven-teen, and you turn seven-teen in two months. Besides, Arulai is very nice, and very polite." "Father please. I do not wish to marry her. I want to marry for love, not be forced. Please spare me from this fate!" "Aikka! Stop talking such foolishness! Very few creatures marry for love, that is absurd. And this is not any kind of fate, it is the start of a new beginning!"

I'm not sure if this chapter was getting too long, or if it was too short, or whatever! Anyway, I hope you liked it! My first Oban Star-Racers story ever! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: One Month

True Love

Chapter 2: One Month

"But father, this isn't fair! Didn't you marry for love?" "No. Actually Aikka, since I was the Prince of Nurasia like you, I was forced as well." "But why? Just because were royalty does not mean that we should be forced to marry, especially not so young-" "Aikka! That's enough! I mean it! You're getting married to Arulai, and that's final!!" There was an okward silence in the room. "Father, may I ask you one last question?" "I…. suppose so, Aikka, a quick one, I have to leave soon." Answered Aikka's father. "Father, what if- what if I can find someone else…?" "What if, Aikka?" Asked his father. "Well, if I could find someone… someone who is... rather unique..? Could I marry her instead?" His father let out a frustrated huff, then saying "Aikka, you only have two months before your 17th birthday, are you sure that you could even find someone?!" "Well, I have… someone in mind. Someone special." "Aikka! Just tell me who she is already!!"

"Her name is Molly." "That earth girl?! Never! She's rude, violent, unlady like, has crazy red hair, tattoos on her face, shows way too much of skin, and is a human! From earth, Aikka!!! I will never have it!" "But father, if you just gave her a chance-" "No Aikka! I said no, and I meant it!" "Please father, I beg of you, don't force me to marry someone out of no where, when I might have a chance with someone that I actually lo-..." Aikka stopped. He couldn't go any further. "Aikka, I've tried to be patient, but this is going too far. I can't have you married to that earth girl! What would your mother think? What would our people think?" "Father, I haven't even asked her yet, we don't know if she would even say yes. Just give me chance, please father." His father stood there for a while, thinking, or at least the hologram of him. He finally opened his eyes, to look at Aikka, with firm, hard eyes and spoke out "Very well. I will give you one month, and if you don't get her to say yes by then, then you will be wed to Arulai, understood?" Aikka smiled saying "Yes, of course, thank you father!"

"I have to go now, Aikka. I've wasted enough of my time here, and I'm busy." "Of course father. And, thank you." His father gave him a 'hmph' before the hologram disappeared. Kanaan walked into the room and bowed saying, "You're majesty, there is someone here to see you". "Of course, Kanaan, I'll be right there", Aikka said, walking out of the room with Kanaan.

Not sure if this one was too long or too short either, sorry. And thank you all for all of your reviews! Well, I really hope that you liked this chapter, please review again! Oh, and I'll try to get the next chapter out soon. Also, I'm sorry, I know, I use too many comma's, and just remember, I'm not good at writing at all! So thanks for the reviews again, they are appreciated here! And um… I wrote the first chapter a while back, so this one is probably written differently.


	3. Chapter 3: Thoughts and Truth

True Love

Chapter 3: Thoughts and Truth

Aikka walked through the halls getting closer and closer to the front door, inches in front of his master, Kanaan. When they got there, Aikka was surprised to see Molly standing there, poking a plant curiously. Normally she wouldn't poke plants, but she wanted to know if it was alive. She kept hearing strange noises, and she could've sworn they were coming from that plant. When she noticed the two Nurasians looking at her, she quickly turned to face them, blushing. "Um…" She started to speak out, "H-hi, Prince Aikka, and, um… Sir" "Hello Molly" Aikka replied in a cheerful voice, with a smile on his face. "What are you doing here?" Aikka asked, looking at her curiously, but still smiling. "Well," Molly started, "I, wanted to talk to you, it's important…" There was a silence for a while, all three just standing there. Molly took a breath and began to speak again, "Alone…" She spoke out simply. Kanaan realized that she wanted him to leave a while back, but he didn't trust her alone with the Prince, and would stay as long as he could.

"Well, were never going to be alone in here" Aikka said, walking toward Molly, taking her hand and leading her out the door. "We'll be back!" He shouted back to Kanaan, as the two teens shrank in the distance. It hadn't been too long before Aikka and Molly reached a hill, away from all the chambers (or whatever their called). It was noon, and the hill had a beautiful view of the sunset. It was a grassy hill, not too high, not too low. The two sat down, automatically. "So Molly, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Aikka asked, looking concerned for the young girl, who looked ashamed in a sort of way. "Aikka," she began, trying to say what she wanted to. "Aikka," she repeated again, "I'm… I'm not Molly" "What?" Aikka replied, confused. "I mean, my name isn't really Molly. It's Eva" "Eva…? Well, that's a beautiful name Mo- I mean, Eva" "That's not all, Aikka" Eva began again, "Y'know Don? DonWei?" "Yes" Aikka replied. "Well you see….. I'm… I- I'm his daughter. He's my father. And I never worked as an engineer." Aikka wasn't sure what to say. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or a bad thing.

"Well, Eva-" Aikka started to say, before getting interrupted, "I'm not finished" Molly said, ready to get the whole thing out. "You see, when I was a little girl, my mom, dad and me all lived together, and we were a happy family. My mom was a famous racer. She was really good, but my dad always feared her dying in a race. One day, my mom was participating in a rather dangerous race, or at least, with dangerous competition. My mom was doing fine, until…" Molly couldn't get the words out. She froze, trying not to cry. "…Molly….?" Aikka said, wondering what he could do to help. A single tear rolled down Molly's cold face, as she began to say, "Until… Him. Spirit. H-he k-k- killed h-her!" Tears began rolling down Molly's face. She burst out into tears, her face covered by her hands.

Suddenly, she felt warm arms around her, holding her tight. "It's alright, Molly" Aikka said in a soft, sweet voice, calming Molly. They sat there for a while. Molly still in Aikka's arms, being held tightly. She had her head on his chest, along with her hands, though they were more curled together. She could hear his heartbeat, feel the warmth of his chest. But, she didn't find herself blushing. She felt rather peaceful. Aikka closed his eyes, holding Molly ever so close. His head was laid lightly upon hers. Molly stopped crying, and looked up with only her eyes at the Prince, so not to disturb their position. She knew that they were just friends, really good friends, but just friends. She felt so… Different, around the Prince. Like she loved him. Molly quickly stopped. She didn't want to think about it. But she couldn't stop. She closed her eyes once again, and knew inside that she really did love the Prince. She just wouldn't admit it, yet.

It was dark, and Jordan was worried, as well as Don, Koji and Stan. Molly had been out for quite some time and still hadn't come back. Jordan decided to go look for her, but when he took two steps out of the chamber, there was Molly, making her way toward them. "Molly!" He shouted with joy, running to hug the girl. Molly once again felt warm arms around her, and this time heard a sniffle or two. "Molly," Jordan began letting go of the teen, looking her straight in the eye, "Where were you? You had us all worried sick!" "I was just out" Molly replied, as plain as ever. Koji and Stan were in the kitchen area, drinking some of Jordan's orange coffee, and didn't see the girl going upstairs. "Molly! Come back down here now!" Don yelled, furiously. Molly came half way down the staircase as Don walked toward her, then she stopped once he started coming up, impatiently. "Molly! Where were you? Tell me now!" "I was just with a friend, alright?" "Don't you gi-" Don stopped and thought for a moment. Then he began to speak, "Molly? What friend?" Molly blushed at the thought of why he was asking this. "Prince Aikka, but we didn't do anything! I swear!" Don was silent for a while. "Molly, you know I don't like you hanging out with him… Go to your room, I'll talk to you about this later" Don replied, making his way down the stairs. "Wait," Molly started, "You can't tell me to go to my room!" "Yes I can Molly, now go to your room! Now!" "No!" She shouted back. "You can't tell me to do that, you're not my fa-" She stopped and paused for a second. Then tears started to fill up her eyes, and she ran away to her room and slammed the door. "Molly?!" Don yelled from the bottom of the staircase. He was confused. But it was late, and he decided to sleep on it. Jordan tried to get into Molly's room, to cheer her up, but she locked the door. After trying several times to get her to open the door, he decided to go to bed. Before Molly fell asleep, she thought about what she did, what she said, and was rather surprised with herself as well as the others. It had been a while since she had done something like that. She moaned and rolled on her side, and soon fell asleep.

Well, that's it for chapter 3! I really hope you liked it! Please R&R, good or bad ones. If there's anything that you didn't like about this chapter, please let me know, and I'll try to fix it. Sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter, I've been really busy this week. But I'll try to get them out sooner. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: Leave Me Alone

True Love

Chapter 4: Leave Me Alone

Konichiwa everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been really busy. I'll try to update more frequently from now on. Anywho, I hope you like True Love chapter 4! Btw, it starts out when Aikka is heading back home after comforting Eva, since I never got to him.

Aikka walked slowly, thinking over what had just happened. A smile crossed his face as images of Molly crossed his mind. He then thought of how Molly was really Eva, and how she had suffered for all of these years. Aikka walked into his chamber as he heard the front door creek. He looked around, though he couldn't see anything because it was pitch black. He closed the door behind him as he walked towards the stairs. He was about half way up when he heard a small voice, giggling from a distance. He paused, looking around once again.

The lights flickered on and Aikka turned around to find Arulai, smiling at him. She slowly walked up to him. Aikka took a step back as Arulai got closer, soon to find himself falling through the air, and landing harshly on one of the steps. Arulai came closer, and crouched down to meet his level. She then started to speak in a rather strange, slow, deeper voice as she said, "Y'know Aikka, your parents were very worried about you. We were all worried about you. _I_ was worried about you…" She trailed off, getting closer to him, in an attempt to enchant him, she lifted her hand and started to stroke his face. He pulled away and quickly stood up.

"What are you doing?" He asked, slightly frustrated.

"What do you mean; I was just telling you how worried we all were" Arulai said, standing up and putting on an innocent face.

"Are you, mad at me, Aikka…?" She asked putting on a puppy dog face.

"Arulai, go to sleep, you need rest." Aikka said, walking up the steps.

Arulai ran up after him (because he was almost all the way up the steps, and she only a few), hugging him from behind.

"Oh Aikka! I love you, I love you so much! Don't leave me again, you left for so long, and I was worried about you! Oh Aikka, please…. can I…. sleep… with you tonight…?" She said, faking it all of course. She didn't actually care for the Prince, she just wanted to marry him because he was royalty, and because of his money.

"Let go of me!" Aikka said struggling free from her embrace. Arulai forced her eyes to get watery, to put on a good show.

"I'm sorry for yelling, now please excuse me, I must go to sleep now" Aikka said with a small bow, afterwards heading up the stairs and into his room.

Once he got into his room, he locked the door behind him, just incase. Aikka took off his head piece and placed it on top of his dresser. Next he took off all of his armor and weapons he carried around with him. Next he took off his clothes and put on his nightgown… tunic… thing (lol…). It was plain white, and it went down to his ankles. The collar, or where the collar would be, was long and oval, revealing some of his chest. Finally he took down his hair, which was a little higher then his top shoulder height.

After he was finished, he loosened the covers on his bed, in order for him to get underneath, and soon found himself in a comfortable position under the covers of his bed. And then, thinking of Eva and shaking off what had happened not long ago, he found himself slowly drifting to sleep.

I'm sorry; I know my chapters are short, sorry! It's just my nature to make them short, lol. Anywho, this one might be especially short, if so it's because I couldn't think of anything else to put in this chappie, sorry again. Anyway, please review (also, really sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out)!


	5. Chapter 5: Getting Closer

True Love

Chapter 5: Getting Closer

Konichiwa! Ano... really sorry about always taking so long to get my chapters out... mostly the reason for this one was because I couldn't think of anything! Also I'm really sorry about my chapters being so short, I know that a lot of people like them long, but I just can't write long chapters. Sorry again for that. So... yeah. Here's the next chapter, hope you like it!

Eva walked around the forest, looking at all of the absurd things in it. She sighed as she saw a butterfly go by. _I wonder if I'll ever get to tell my dad..._ She thought to herself. Without even knowing it she started to think about what had happened in the past. How her mother had died and her father just left her. She felt her eyes fill with tears, but shook her head holding them back.

Suddenly Eva heard someone playing the flute. It sounded so beautiful, like nothing she had ever heard before. So peaceful, but full of excitment at the same time. She walked towards the sound of it, and when she had reached it, she was very suprised to see who was playing it.

"Prince Aikka?" She asked, looking at the Prince, who had not noticed her, sitting on a rock playing on the flute. She couldn't get over how lovely the tune was. She listened quietly until the song was over. When it was done she walked over to the Prince and sat down on the rock beside and said,

"That was beautiful, Aikka"

Aikka blushed a little, and replied with a nod saying,

"Thank you"

"How long have you been playing?"

"Ever since I was a child"

"Really? Is that a Nurasian song you were playing?"

"Yes, it was."

"Cool"

After that there was an akward pause between them both. They were good friends but somehow, right then and there, they weren't comfortable around each other. Aikka remembered what he had to do, and decided that he had better start getting closer to her now.

"Um... Mo-Eva?" He asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind coming with me?"

"Why?"

"I want to show you something" Aikka replied, holding out his hand to her.

"Um... ok" Eva said, taking the hand in front of her. Suddenly she was pulled up by the strong Prince. He whistled, and moments later G'dar came flying to them. He landed softly and Aikka and Molly walked toward him, Aikka helping an unsure Molly up.

Soon after that, G'dar started flapping his wings and took off.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Eva shrieked, grabbing onto Aikka, and holding on with all of her might. They were both sitting down, Molly behind Aikka still holding onto him tightly.

After a little while of flying they reached a big rock wall. They stopped at it. Once they were off of G'dar, Aikka began to speak,

"Eva, close your eyes"

"What?"

"Close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Just trust me"

Molly gulped down hard as she closed her eyes.

"And no peeking" Aikka added smiling at her.

He took her hand and began to lead her. As they approached their destination, Eva could hear the sound of a waterfall, getting closer and closer. When Aikka finally stopped walking, Eva could hear him say/yell,

"Alright, now open them"

Eva opened her eyes and she couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Her mouth dropped as she examined the scenery before her. There was a beautiful waterfall, not one that looked all plain, but a beautiful one, with plants all around it. There were unigue birds flying through the air, and in the trees around them. Once Eva had taken it all in, she turned to Aikka and said,

"This is beautiful!"

She smiled, and deciding she couldn't resist, she began taking off her shoes. Then her gloves, and her goggles, and her music box. Aikka looked at her questionabely, before realizing what she was doing when she jumped into the water.

Splash.

There was a big splash after Eva shouted 'Cannon Ball!'. Once her head finally reached the surface again she swam around, feeling the cool water.

"C'mon Aikka! The water feels great!" Eva shouted from below.

Aikka stood there for a moment, when deciding 'Oh, what the heck'. He began taking off his shoes, and then head dress, along with letting his hair fall down. He also took off his armor, those things on his arms, and finally his shirt. He jumped in after he had gotten all that stuff off.

Splash.

A larger splash was heard this time. He popped his head up out of the water a moment later. Aikka and Eva were swimming, and splashing, and playing in the water with each other all day. It was sunset when Aikka said that they should get out. Eva nodded in agreement.

They both started climbing the rock walls that surrounded them, being careful cause they were wet and so were the walls. When they finally got to the top, Eva almost falling several times, they headed over to their things. Eva flopped down on the soft dirt beneath them.

Aikka sat down next to her. Eva was breathing heavy, climbing that wall was hard for her. But Aikka, being a Nurasian, and on top of that the Prince, was used to stuff like that. Once Eva had dried she started to put her goggles, shoes, music box, and what ever else she had taken off back on.

While she was tieing (is that how you spell that???) one of her shoes, she looked over at Aikka. She had just realized how strong and handsome he was, especially with his shirt off and hair down. Eva shook the thought out of her head and started to tie her other shoe lace.

_Stop it Eva..._ She thought, trying to get her mind off of him and on something else. Though that was hard seeing as how he was right there next to her. Eva started to blush as images started popping up in her head. She shook her head violently, trying hard to think about something else.

Aikka began to put all of his things back on. When he was finished, to Eva's dismay, he put his hair back up. She didn't mind him with his hair up or anything, but liked it better down. Aikka got up and once again reached out his hand to her, and her taking it. He whistled how he had before and G'dar came landing softly once again.

Aikka helped Eva up again, and they were in the same position as before, though Eva was calmer because G'dar was going slower and more gently this time. Of course this was because of Aikka. He noticed that she seemed very freaked out before, so he told G'dar to slow down.

Soon they reached a high, quiet, peaceful place. Aikka took Eva's hand and lead her to a beautiful spot, where you could see the sunset perfectly. Aikka and Eva sat down next to ech other on a log. The log was smooth so it was comfortable enough to sit there for a long time. The two watched the sunset, as somehow they got closer to each other. Before Aikka knew it, Eva was leaning against him.

Aikka blushed as he looked down at her. He smiled and moved his gaze back to the sunset. When the sun was down, Aikka realized that Eva was asleep. He smiled at her warmly, and slowly lifted his hand to her face. It was late so he decided that he should take her back to her chamber. He carefully picked her up bridle style, and carried her to G'dar.

Once he had reached her chamber he gently knocked on the door. Jordan opened it and was suprised to see Aikka standing in front of him with Eva in his arms.

"So you're the one who's been with Molly all day" Jordan said, examining him.

Jordan realized after a little while of Aikka standing there with Eva, that he should let him. Aikka nodded once to Jordan and then asked where her room was. Jordan started walking up the stairs, Aikka following. Once they got to her room, Aikka gently placed Eva down onto her bed. He smiled at her one last time before leaving.

When Aikka got back to his chamber, he wasn't suprised to see Kanaan waiting impatiently for the Prince to arrive. He was tapping his foot sitting on a chair near the front door. When Aikka opened the door, Kanaan immediatly stood up.

"It's good to see that you're finally back, Prince Aikka" He said, greeting the young Prince.

Aikka nodded to him and started to walk up the stairs. Kanaan was going to ask where he had been all day, especially since he was smiling and seemed to be in a good mood, but knew that it wasn't any of his business.

Aikka got into his PJ's and crawled into his bed. He turned over onto his side, thinking about what it would be like to marry Eva. He smiled, thinking of how happy he would be to spend the rest of his life with her, and to make her happy. His smile faded when he thought of how he might endup having to marry Arulai. He didn't want to think about it anymore, so he closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

Alrighty then, that's all for chapter 5! I hope you liked it. I'm going to try to put more Aikka and Eva fluff in, it just takes time. I felt like this chapter was longer, though I'm not sure if it actually is or not. Well, thanks for reading (sorry it took me so long to get this out), please review!


	6. Chapter 6: Dinner With The Prince

True Love

Chapter 6: Dinner With The Prince

Konichiwa! I know it's been a while since I updated, and I'm sorry. As usual, I've been really busy. And plus TAFA (a homeschool program I go to) is starting again soon, so I probably won't get to update as often as I would like to. But anywho, here it is, the 6th chapter! Yay! Oh, and thank you ALL for ALL of your reviews, they make me feel so special! Please R&R, I hope you like it!

Eva joyfully skipped down the stairs of the earth team's chamber.

"G'morning everyone!" Eva greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning, Molly" Stan and Koji greeted back.

"Morning..." Jordan said, taking a sip of his orange coffee.

Eva was unusually hungry that morning, so she walked over to the fridge. She searched through the contents of the fridge, and pulled out some bacon and eggs. She turned on the stove and got out two pans. She put the pans on the stove and put some vegitable oil on one of them. She took out two peices of bacon a put them both on the pan with oil on it.

After that she got a bowl and a fork and went over to the sink. She cracked three eggs into the bowl and stirred them thuroughly. Then she walked over to the empty pan. She put the bowl with the stirred eggs on the counter next to the stove. Then she walked over to the fridge and took out some butter. She took a butter knife and put some butter on the empty pan.

She slowly poured the eggs onto the pan. Then she walked over to the other pan with the bacon. She took a plastic spatcula and flipped the two peices of bacon. When the eggs started to get white, Eva started to stir them, keeping them from getting burnt. Then she took out a plate and put the bacon on it. Then she put the eggs on it and set it down at the bar seat.

She went over to one of the cupboards and took out a glass. She filled it with milk and set it next to her plate. She took a fork and a knife and set it on her plate. Then she sat down and started to eat. Jordan, Stan and Koji had all been watching her, and were amazed cause' they had no idea that she knew how to cook.

Eva looked over at Jordan, Stan and Koji, who were staring at her.

"What is it?" She asked.

"N-nothing" Koji answered.

"Where did you learn to cook, Molly?" Jordan asked.

"Um... I dunno... at the boarding school I guess"

"Boarding school?" Stan asked, tilting his head.

"Oh. Yeah, before I came here I was in a boarding school..."

"But I thought that you had a job before this?" Jordan said.

"Well... I did... first I was in the boarding school, then I got out and got a job..."

"Uh-huh" Jordan replied, finishing off his coffee.

He got up and put his cup in the sink.

After the race Eva ran up to her room. She walked out to the balcony and looked up at the sky.

_I did it, mom. I won!_

She thought. Suddenly there was a buzzing noise, like the flap of giant wings. Eva looked around and before she knew it G'dar came up from under the chamber, with Aikka sitting on him.

"Hello, Eva" Aikka greeted, bowing his head slightly.

"H-hi, Prince Aikka. What are you doing here?"

"Eva, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me?"

"Uuuuuh..."

_What do I do?! What do I say?! Should I say yes?! Well I can't say no! And I wouldnt mind going with him..._

She screamed inside of her head, panickingly.

"S-sure. Yes. Yes, I would" Eva answered.

"Great!" Aikka said smiling, and holding out his hand.

Eva took his hand and was gently pulled onto G'dar. She held onto Aikka tightly and they took off. They flew over to a small town with lots of little buildings and strange aliens all over. They landed on the ground in the town. They walked over to a very decorative building. White, blue and pinkish red round asian paper lanterns were hung on thin black strings that hung across the building.

It had baby blue, that was slightly darker then usual, japanese wave roof tiles, and it had white paper walls. Aikka had told G'dar to go wait for them somewhere, so he wasn't with them. They walked in through the sliding door. There was a strange alien girl who walked up to them. She had light blue skin and pointy ears, like an elf except longer and pointier. She had silver eyes that shone light moonlight. She had light brown hair and it was put back into a high pony tail. Her hair was also very thin.

The girl herself was **very** skinny and was wearing a kimono that was very tight around the waist, it also had a big bow in the back. It was very long and had long hanging sleeves. It was tanish brown with orintings of japanese dragons and blue and black swirls on it. There were other young alien girls that wore the same thing and looked somewhat the same. They were the waitresses of course, though there were only a couple of them.

"Can I help you?" She asked, smiling at Aikka and Eva.

"We need a table for two" Aikka said politely.

"Of course. Please follow me" The waitress said, motioning for them to follow.

They both followed the young girl to a small square table. There were two red cushins on two different sides of the table. On the table were two small, tan menu's.

"Here you are" The waitress said, showing it to them and motioning for them to sit down.

Aikka gestured for Eva to sit down, and she did, and then he did after her.

"I'll come back in a few minutes to take your orders" The waitress said, giving them both a small bow. After she lifted up her head she walked away to welcome in another guest. Aikka and Eva lifted their menu's and started to read them. Soon after the waitress came back and took out a notebook and a pen.

"Are you ready to order?"

"Um... yeah. Can I have the SlugSoup?" Eva said/asked.

"And I'd like the LizardLungs, please" Aikka said to the alien girl.

"Alright, will that be all?" The waitress asked.

"Yes" Aikka answered.

"Can I get you any drinks?"

"I'll have some water" Eva said plainly.

"I'll have water as well" Aikka said.

"Alright. I'll be back in a little bit with your meals" And with that the waitress entered into the kitchen.

"Congradulations on winning the race today" Aikka congradulated Eva.

"Thanks!" Eva replied smiling.

"It was really hard, but Jordan and me pulled it off!" She continued.

"Yes you did".

By this time the waitress had come back with two trays that had a plates of food on them. There was another waitress with a another tray with glasses of water.

"Here you go" The waitress said, placing the plates of food on the table. The second waitress put the glasses of water on the table next to their plates of food.

"I hope you enjoy your meals!" The waiter said kindly. After that both of the waitresses left.

Eva looked at her food disguistedly. It was orange soup with dead little purple slugs in it. Her food was literally SlugSoup, she didn't know that the food names were so literal! Aikka was actually eating LizardLungs, too! Aikka and Eva began eating their meals, though Eva mostly just stirred it.

"Soooo... Um, Prince Aikka, how's your martial arts training going?" Eva asked smiling at him, glad to talk to have an excuse for not eating.

"It's going very well. I'm learning harder moves now, but I'm, learning them rather easily" Aikka answered.

"Oh! Well that's good. Do you like doing martial arts?"

"Yes, I enjoy it. And even if I didn't like it, I'd still have to learn it. I have no choice."

"Oh. Why's that?"

"Well, I'm a Prince, so I have to. My fathers making me"

"Oh..."

"But I don't mind"

"That's good"

"Yes, I guess it is..." Aikka said, staring at something, with a kind of sad look in his eyes.

"Aikka? Is something wrong?" Eva asked, looking at him concerned.

"No. No, nothing's wrong. I'm sorry, I kind of spaced out a bit there" Aikka replied, smiling at Eva.

After they were done eating, Aikka and Eva both stood up. Aikka put his hand in his pocket and pulled a couple gold coins. He layed them on the table and Eva and him exited the resturaunt.

"Did you enjoy your food, Eva?" Aikka asked.

"Um... uh... y-yeah. It was... good..." Eva said weakly.

"I see. Oh that's right, you're not used to that kind of food. I'm sorry, I must have forgotten" Aikka said apologetically.

"Oh no! It's ok, really. It was just... different... that's all."

Aikka whistled the same way he had the other day, and a giant beetle came from out of nowhere. It landed on the ground near them. Aikka helped Eva onto G'dar, and they flew away. Soon they were at the earth team's chamber. G'dar flew still next to the balcony. Aikka helped Eva of again.

"Thank you for dinner. I really enjoyed it!" Eva thanked Aikka cheerfully.

"It was my pleasure" Aikka replied, smiling.

"G'night, Prince"

"Goodnight, Eva"

After that G'dar took off and soon Aikka nd the giant beetle were out of sight. Eva smiled looking in the direction that Aikka had flown away in. Jordan thought that he had heard something, so he ran up the stairs of the earth team's chamber. He ran out to the balcony to see Eva standing on it, looking out to what seemed to be nothing.

"Molly...? Where have you been?!" Jordan asked worriedly.

"Hmm? Oh, Jordan. I was just with Prince A-"

"You were with Aikka?! Again?!"

"Well yeah... we were ju-"

"What were you doing?! Why do you keep going out with him like this?! Huh?!"

"He just took me out to dinner, calm down!"

"Oh really? You two didn't _do_ anything, dd you?"

"WHAT?! NO!!! OF COURSE WE DIDN'T!!!!!!" Eva said, backing away from Jordan.

She was standing on the edge so when she stepped back she slipped and fell.

"AHHH!!!!" She screamed as she began to fall off of the balcony.

"Molly!" Jordan yelled, running over to Eva.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her up hard before she got too far off. He pulled her towards him, causing her to fall on top of him.

"Are you ok, Molly?" Jordan asked concerned.

"Uh... yeah. I'm fine." Eva replied.

The two teens stared into each others eyes. Their faces moved closer together, but before their lips met Eva pulled back. She got off of Jordan and ran into her room. Jordan lay there, confused, for a moment, before getting up and going in after her.

Ooh!!! Bad Jordan! Bad! Anywho, yay for this chapter! I thought that I made this one a lot longer then usual, so I hope that I really did and it's not just me. In this chapter I kinda mixed in Japanese culture and stuff, and I hope that you didn't mind that. It just came out of me! Anywho, I hope that you liked this chapter, please R&R! Oh yeah, and please read 'Black Sun Silver Moon', it's a really good manga series. You can probably find it at 'Barns 'n' Noble', though it's really new so you probably haven't heard of it before. Oh well! Please read it anyway, and please review!


	7. Chapter 7: Tears and Laughs

True Love

Chapter 7: Tears and Laughs

Konichiwa! Haha 0.o. Wow, I really need to get more sleep... yawns Ok! Just so you know, I told my viewers in one of my other stories _Please Come Home_, that I'm using suffix like "kun" and "chan" and stuff on my stories that are anime/manga or japanese. Weeeell, that's not totally true. I'm not going to use those on this story because they don't use them in _Oban Star Racers_. It makes sense, does it not? Btw, I felt that I worked harder on this chapter and that it was longer then most of my other ones, hopefully I'll keep that up, lol! Sighs I need to get on with the story. Well, I hope you like it, please R&R!

Aikka walked into the large room that bore the strange machine used to comunicate to people, or things, on other planets or other places. His steps echoed as he got closer and closer to it. When he was in front of it, Kanaan turned on the machine and a holograph of Aikka's father appeared.

"Prince Aikka," His father greeted.

"Your Majesty..." Aikka greeted him back.

"Prince Aikka, you're running out of time" The king said sternly.

"But father-"

"Aikka, I don't want to hear your excuses. Have you found a bride yet?" (by this his father means "Have you asked her yet?" or "Did she say yes")

"Fath- Your Majesty, I have not asked her yet. She needs more time!" Aikka said, trying not to yell.

Aikka's father stared at him for a moment. Giving Aikka an impatient look, his father spoke again,

"Aikka, we don't have much time! I already told you. If you can't find a bride in time, you will be married to Aru-"

"Your Majesty, I am aware of that. But in case you didn't know, it hasn't been a month yet..." Aikka said, giving his father a small smirk. This was unusual for Aikka and his father did not like it.

"Aikka, get that smug grin off of your face!" The king demanded.

Aikka's smirk faded as he looked down and apologized. He was tired of being respectful to his father, he wanted some freedom.

"Your mother is calling for me, so I must leave now. But Aikka, remember, you only have a little while left..." And with that the king's image disspeared.

Aikka huffed and exited the room quickly, not wanting to listen to what Kanaan had to say. He had a lot to think about. He only had about three weeks left, and he only took Eva out a couple of times so far. And to push things so fast with her, would she reject him? And plus there was Jordan? How could Aikka be sure that she didn't love him? And his father kept getting on his case about it, along with Kanaan nagging every now and then. Plus, he didn't want to get married to Arulai! Ew! She was just a spoiled little "princess" that he hardly even knew. And besides, he loved Eva. He actually loved her. He felt so happy when he was with her, so warm and fuzzy inside. She made him smile. She was the only one who he liked. She made him feel, like he _had_ a heart (jk! jk! lol! If you've played Kingdom Hearts 2, then you'll probably get that, lol...).

Aikka wanted to take Eva somewhere special, somewhere where they could really get to know each other (I know where that is... lol, jk, jk!). But where? He tried to think of various places, but couldn't think of anywhere! He decided to get some fresh air, and left his chamber. He went to a place that was very beautiful. It was a big open field, it had soft, green, fresh grass, and a small hill. It was very wide and it looked as though you could run forever. Aikka smiled and examined the scenery before him.

Eva walked up to the field and noticed Aikka. She was confused as to why he was here, but then got an evil look on her face. She quietly crept up behind Aikka, and before she could jump him, Aikka swiftly turned and held a dagger to her neck. She gasped, and immediatly after he realized who it was, Aikka put away the dagger.

"I-I'm sorry, Eva. I didn't know it was you" Aikka said while giving her a small bow.

"Heheheh, it's ok, Prince Aikka"

"Please, Eva. Call me "Aikka""

"Ok, Prin- Aikka. Yeah, Aikka..." Eva said blushing.

They both looked out to the field. It was so peaceful, and beautiful. Eva smiled as she got an idea. She quickly tapped Aikka on the shoulder and ran laughing and saying, "You're it!". Aikka stared at her with confusion for a moment but then playfully ran after her. He had played a game like this in Nurasia once, the one out of a couple times he ever got to play with any other children. The rules were a little different, but it was still the basic "Tag".

The two teens were laughing while chasing one another. When somehow they got to the small hill that went to the left of the field, they stopped and stared into each others eyes. Aikka moved closer to Eva, his body to her body and his lips to her lips. Eva didn't pull away. A small "Aikka..." could be heard before Aikka pressed his lips against hers. Their lips seperated a moment later only to come back together. Aikka wrapped his hands around Eva's waist, and Eva wrapped her hands around Aikka's neck. A light blush appeared on Eva's face, as the kiss grew more passionate.

Finally, their lips seperated again. Their faces were still close, as were their bodies, but their lips didn't meet.

"Aishiteru..." Aikka whispered to Eva.

Eva blushed and returned an "Aishiteru" back to him.

The two lovers spent the rest of the day together, playing laughing, the occasional kissing (lol...). And finally, they day was over. Night had fallen upon Oban (and guess where they went... back to their seperate chambers! haha! Bet I gotcha there, huh? Man, I really need more sleep...). Aikka escorted Eva back to her chamber, giving her one last kiss goodnight. As Eva entered her chamber, a huge smile was plastered on her face.

"Molly!" Jordan yelled, running over to her.

"What happened?! Why are you smiling?!"

"Calm down Jordan!" Eva said, trying to get Jordan to take it easy.

"Ok, ok! Just tell me what happened. I thought you were just gonna go out to the market place?" Jordan said/asked, very confused.

"Weeell, I stopped by the field..."

"The field?" Jordan, Stan and Koji all asked (they were all in the room).

"Oh! You know, that big one that opens up really wide, and it has a little hill?" Eva said, trying to explain.

The group took a minute to think and then gestured for her to continue. Jordan had this weird feeling in his gut that he wasn't gonna like this.

"Well, I met up with Aikka there, and... well... he kissed me!" Eva said smiling.

Stan and Koji smiled and congradulated her, just to make her happy of course. They both knew that Jordan loved her, and felt bad for him. Jordan quietly slipped out of the room un-noticed. He went out to the balcony, and balled his fists together. A tear streamed down his face, and more came after it...

One Side of Me: Awww!!! Poor Jordan!!!

The Other Side of Me: Yeeeessssss!!!!! He finally kissed her!!!! YAAAAAYYYY AIKKKKKAAAA!!!

Haha! Yay! They finally kissed! I'm so happy! But still, poor Jordan! Well, I hope you enjoyed, btw, if there was some japanese in here, and you don't know what it means, the look it up! Please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Get it Through Your Head

_**Disclaimer: I, Sora's Sacrifice, do not own Oban Star Racers or any of the characters or creatures in it. This is just a fanfic! I do, however, own Arulai. That is all. **_

_**A/N: Hello, everyone! I am reeeeeaaaaalllllyyyy sorry for taking so long on updating my stories! Please forgive me! I am soooo sorry! I will try to update more frequently! And btw, I am NOT giving up on this story! Or any of my other stories! It's just been taking a while for me to update them. ut I am NOT giving up! Thank you all for sticking with me! I realize now, after reading it, that I made the kissing scene between Aikka and Eva very, very quick and short. Sorry! It seemed longer when I was typing it, for some reason. You just have to read it very slowly, lol! Anywho, thank you all for your reviews! I hope you all like this chapter. Please R&R! Btw, the story starts out where we left off in the last chapter. I wrote what happened when Eva returned to her chamber, but I didn't type what happened to Aikka. So, here we go! Enjoy!**_

_True Love_

_Chapter 8: Get it Through Your Head_

Aikka stepped into the Nurasian chamber. He closed the door behind him quietly. It was late and he didn't want to get caught. He had never done something like this before, and it was quiet exciting to him, sneaking in at night, in hope of not being caught. As Prince of Nurasia, he couldn't act this way. But he was, right at this very instant. Aikka had a smile glued to his face. He couldn't stop thinking of Eva, and she couldn't stop thinking of him. He quietly crept up the stairs and walked to his room.

He closed the door behind him and sighed with relief. He walked over to his dresser and began taking his armor and clothes off, and replacing them with his night gown, tunic thing (lol...). He took off his headdress and let his hair fall down. He smiled again and walked over to his bed, adjusting himself under the covers.

"Goodnight, my Prince." Aikka's eyes shot open. He looked next to him, and there lay the one and only, Arulai. Aikka pulled the covers off of him and jumped out of the bed. Arulai sat up and Aikka turned on a lamp that was placed on top of his desk.

"Arulai? What are you doing in here?" Aikka asked, confused and annoyed.

"What do you mean? Is something wrong, my darling Prince?" Arulai asked, in that seemingly innocent voice with that seemingly innocent expression on her face.

"Arulai," Aikka began.

"I am **not** your Prince." Aikka finished, in a very strong, serious tone.

"What do you mean?" Arulai asked, putting on a puppy dog face and walking over to Aikka.

"I mean exactly what I said; I am **not** your Prince." Aikka repeated.

"Well, then, who's Prince are you, darling? You can't be anyone elses Prince." Arulai asked/said, standing right in front of Aikka (very close) and putting her hands on his chest.

Aikka tried to remain calm. He didn't want to lose his temper and hurt or scream at her or anything, though he wanted to very, **very** badly.

"Arulai," Aikka began again, removing Arulai's hands from his chest.

"I have never been your Prince. I will never be your Prince. And I do not _want_ to be your Prince." Aikka knew he shouldn't have said that, but it felt good. And seeing the look on Arulai's face was worth it.

"Besides, I have someone else in mind. Someone who makes me happy and isn't constantly bothering me." Aikka stared at nothing, smiling, thinking of Eva. Arulai's face went from a sad, terrified kind of look to a bratty jealous kind of look.

"Hmph." This caught Aikka's attention right away. He looked at her and was suprised at what he saw. Arulai had a very mad and annoyed expression on her face. She had her hand on her hip and had one eyebrow raised.

"Like who, that little earth brat?" Arulai said, smirking. Aikka furrowed his brows and balled his fists together.

"Do not speak of her that way, Arulai!" He said, very mad at this spoiled, Nurasian brat.

"Why not? That's what she is. She doesn't deserve you. Not at all. I do. You should be mine!"

"Hah! Me? Your's? In your dreams, Arulai. You don't deserve me. _She_ does. No, she deserves much, much more then me! She risks her life almost every day! And for what? To hopefully win the ultimate prize and get her mother back. Her mother that she lost so long ago. All _you_ ever do is complain and whine and try to get me to like you, just so that I'll marry you and you can become queen of Nurasia and be rich. That's all you care about! You don't care about me. All you care about is yourself! Molly deserves more then you ever will!"

Arulai was silent after that. She was stunned. She couldn't believe that Aikka was acting or speaking like this. It was very, **very** unusual for him. Usually he would be so kind and polite, now he was yelling at her.

"Aikka...I--"

"Don't, Arulai. I don't want to hear another one of your excuses. Leave me." Aikka said, a serious look on his face. Pouting, Arulai stomped out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Aikka sighed, she was finally gone. But of course, she would be back. Aikka wasn't sure if things would be any different, but he hoped they would. For the better.

Aikka walked over to his desk and turned off the light. He walked over to his bed, making small circles on the sides of his head. He laid down, pulled the covers over himself, closed his eyes, and soon fell asleep. He didn't bother locking his door, he knew that Arulai would probably leave him alone for the rest of the night.

_**A/N: Ahhh, it's finally done! I know, it was short, it was boring, and it sucked, right? Sorry! These things take time! I want to make the story stretch, I don't want to end it too quickly. But don't worry, it won't be ending too soon. Well, please forgive this chapter, and me, I hope the next one will be better. Thank you for reading! Please review!**_

_**P.S. I changed how I type my chapters! Did you notice? I only changed it a little, but still...**_


	9. Chapter 9: Another Meeting

**Disclaimer: I, Sora's Sacrifice, do not own Oban Star Racers or any of the characters or creatures in it. This is just a fanfic. That is all.**

**A/N: Hi people! And anyone who is not a people, hello to you, too! Lol! Well, apparently I feel like typing today, which is good, so here it is, chapter 9 of "True Love"! I really hope you like this chapter, of course, don't I with every chapter? OMG! I just remembered it's spring break! Yay! Because you see, I looked at the clock on this computer, and it said 10:08 PM, so I was getting worried that I would have to go to bed soon (I have to go to bed at 11:00 p.m. on school nights:P). But I don't! So maybe I can update ALL of my stories today/tonight/tomorrow! That would be cool...I could, I only have 6 stories that I have to keep updating, and I already updated 2 of them today. Think I can do it? Well, I'll try! And if I don't, then...uhh...something will happen. Ok, anywho, please enjoy this chapter! R&R!**

**P.S. I hope you guys liked the last chapter! Lol, I sure did. Yay for Aikka for telling Arulai what she needed to hear! Wow, that sounded stupid...**

_True Love_

_Chapter 9: Another Meeting_

Eva walked down the dirt path. She was humming a song, probably one that she had in her pink music box. She was smiling and looking up at the sky. She didn't think that anything could bring her down. She was so happy. Aikka had finally kissed her! He was a pretty good kisser, too. Well, in her opinion, anyway. 

There was one thing that she was troubled about. After she told everyone that Aikka had kissed her, Jordan started acting really...weird. She didn't know what it could be. Was it her? Was it Aikka? Was he just in a weird mood? No, she was sure that wasn't it. Maybe it was for some reason that was for him to know and for her to never find out. She sighed and looked down, her smile gone. She wasn't frowning, but she wasn't smiling, either. She was trying to think of what could have made Jordan act so weird. 

"Grr!" She let out, aggitated. She clutched both sides of her head. She sighed again, putting her hands at her sides. Maybe she was just thinking too much, she tended to do that sometimes. _Of course, doesn't everyone?_ She thought, trying to make herself feel better.

She sighed again and continued walking.

0o0

Aikka walked into that huge, dreaded room. His father had summoned him...again. "Summoned" him. It sounded as though he was some kind of servant to his father. Well, he wasn't. He was his son. He tried to not let his father or Arulai ruin his good mood. He tried to stay focused on Eva, but that was hard. There was so much going on in his life, so much pressure, it was hard to stay in a good mood for long. But not when he wa around Eva. He was always in a good mood then. 

His footsteps echoed as he walked and stood in front of the machine (I still don't know what that's calledXD). He hated how his footsteps echoed. He hated it since he was a little boy. He never said anything about it, of course, he was afraid to. Besides, it wasn't that important, anyway.

His father's image appeared before him, and his mother was there, too. Aikka eyes widened a little. He didn't usually get to see his mother, which was kind of odd because she wasn't as busy as his father.

"Hello, Prince Aikka." His mother greeted him. 

"Hello, Your Magesty." Aikka said, bowing down. His father coughed. 

"Excuse me; Your _Magesties_." Aikka corrected his sentance. His father was always such a pain, he hated it. But he had to deal with him.

"So, Prince Aikka, how is it going?" His father asked, secretly hoping that he had no luck with the "earth brat", as he put it. 

"Well, actually..." Aikka started, smiling. His father was worried about his smile. 

"It's going pretty good, Your Mejesty." He finished, looking up at them.

"Oh, really? Is that so?" His father asked, raising a brow.

"Yes, it is." Aikka said, his smile dissapearing.

"Well, then. Aren't you going to tell us what happened?" His mother asked, growing a little impatient. 

"Well, we kind of...well I...we kissed." Aikka answered, looking away, a small smile appearing on his face.

"What!" His father nearl choked on the biscuit he was eating. 

"Oh! Hunny!" His mother cried, holding onto him like it was gonna do something to help.

"Aikka! Look what you've done!" His mother scolded him. Aikka nearly rolled his eyes. _I've only done what you told me to do..._ Aikka thought.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty." He said, not really meaning it. He wished that his father would choke and die. He was not fond of him at all. He wished he was. He always watched the other kids and their fathers when he was little. They were all so happy, and were always playing together. It was never that way with his father. Or mother. He wasn't very fond of her, either. He heard that she used to adore Aikka when he was a baby, but when he turned about 5 years old, she stopped.

Once his father stopped choking, he stood up straight and coughed one last time.

"I apologize. Now, wheer were we?" His father spoke, trying to stay calm. 

"Oh, yes!" He said, all of a sudden remembering.

"So, Prince Aikka, you kissed her?" He asked, confirming that he had actually heard it.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Aikka replied, nodding. Your Majesty, Your Majesty, he was tired of calling his own father "Your Majesty". He wanted to call him "father", or at least, he used to. This Nurasian wasn't his father. Maybe he was his blood father, but surely he was not meant to have this father. It must have been a mistake. He used to wish that he was just a normal Nurasian. But if he was, then he would have never met Eva.

Aikka tried to focus on what was going on. He looked at his parents with a straight face.

"So, have you proposed to her yet?" His father asked, crossing his arms.

"No, not yet. But I'm going to." Aikka replied, looking away but then looking back up.

"Hmm...I see." His father said thoughfully. 

"You are dismissed." His father pronounced, waving his hand to signal that Aikka could leave.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Aikka said, bowing one more time before quickly leaving the room. The holigram of his parents soon dissapeared and Kanaan came in to turn off the machine.

**A/N: I know, I know; BORING! Sorry! I gotta take my time with these things, and besides, I don't want the story to end too quickly. Sorry, again! Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Something's Wrong

**Disclaimer: I, Sora's Sacrifice, do not own Oban Star-Racers or any of the characters or creatures in it. This just a fanfic. That is all.**

**A/N: Hiya! Ano, sorry about the last chapter. I know it was really boring. Sorry! I decided to get this chapter out quicker to make up for the last chapter. Btw, this story is probably going to be ending soon:( Enjoy! And please review!**

_True Love_

_Chapter 10: Somethings Wrong_

Eva watched as the sun went down. It was sunset and she was sitting in the field that Aikka and her had met at the other day. The grass was atll and was blowing in the wind. The wind blew through her hair. She closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh, crisp air. 

She heard something walking towards her. Or rather someone. She turned around and saw Aikka smiling and walking towards her. She smiled back and waited for him to reach her. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her waist.

She smiled at him and looked back at the sunset. She leaned against him as he pulled her closer. Eva couldn't explain her feelings. She felt happy, yet she felt sad. She felt like something bad was going to happen. Eva ignored those feelings and focused on the happy ones. But she couldn't ignore them forever..

Aikka wasn't looking at the sunset, he was looking at Eva. He examined her carefully, every line, every curve, everything. He smiled at her. A warm, gentle smile. He wanted her to be happy, but would she be happy with him? Would she be able to handle all of the pressure of being Queen of Nurasia? Aikka didn't even know if she was going to say yes. He was nervous. What if she refused? He would have to be wed to that dreaded Arulai. 

"Aikka?" Eva asked, looking up at him. 

"Huh?" Aikka said, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Oh, Eva. What is it?" He asked, realizing she had said something.

"Is everything ok?" She asked, worried about him. 

"Yes. Everything is fine, Eva." He answered, smiling at her again. 

Eva gave him an unsure look. She knew that something wasn't right, and she wanted to know what it was.

"Aikka, you can tell me anything." She said, giving him a caring look.

Aikka looked suprised for a moment, but then that loving smile came back.

"I know." He replied in a soft, gentle voice.

They both looked at each other for a moment, but then Aikka kissed Eva. She melted right into the kiss. Aikka's free hand made it's way up to her neck, pulling her closer. Eva put both her hands on Aikka's chest. She wanted to be with him forever, but she knew that she probably couldn't. He was a prince, she was just an "earth brat". He had to marry a princess..didn't he?

Eva pulled away from the kiss, suddenly feeling like she was doing something wrong.

"Eva?" Aikka asked concerningly. 

"It's nothing." Eva said, looking away. Aikka gently lifted her chin so that her face was facing his. He was looking at her, but she was still looking away.

"Eva, look at me." Aikka said, as gently as possible. 

Eva looked at him, and soon they were staring into each others eyes. Tears were welling up in her eyes, and she wasn't sure why. Aikka noticed this and removed his hand from her chin to pull her into a hug. Eva hugged him back. Aikka held her close and tight. He wasn't sure what was wrong with her, she seemed fine just a minute ago.

They seperated a little while later. A few tears had run down Eva's face, so Aikka gently wiped them away. Eva didn't realize till moments later that it was dark. 

"Uh, Aikka. I have to go. I'll, uh, see you later, ok?" She said, giving him a kiss before running off.

"Bye!" She shouted, waving and still running. 

"Bye." He said, sighing. He only had so much time left..

**A/N: Well, there it is! I hope that this chapter was better then the last one. If not, then sorry! I know, it was short, but you might as well face it, I write short chapters. Maybe sometime in the future I will write longer chapters, but for now this will have to do. Well, I hope you liked it. Please review!**

**P.S. I LOVE YOU ALL!! Thanks, to all of my viewers! 31 reviews, I'm so happy! I know it's not that much, but it's a lot for me. So, thank you!**


	11. Chapter 11: Maybe Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I, Sora's Sacrifice, do not own Oban Star Racers or any of the characters or creatures in it. This is just a fanfic! That is all.**

**A/N: I know, I know, I haven't updated for like, ever, and I'm reeeally sorry! I just haven't been in an Oban mood, that's all...so, anywho. Here it is! This chapter is longer, I promise. I've been typing longer chapters to ALL my stories lately! -Squeels- I'm so happy!! Anywho, this chapter might be kinda...sad. So, watch out...and review...please.**

**P.S. Chapter 11! I can't believe I'm already on chapter 11! Yay me! But I am sad to say, this fic will be ending soon...-sniff-. And now, R&R! Please!**

**--**

_True Love_

_Chapter 11: Maybe Tomorrow..._

Aikka looked outside his window. Today was the day. Today he was going to ask her. Ask her a very important question. The answer to that question meant everything. The rain was pouring, so Aikka thought he might ask her a different day, but no, he had to today. His father had been giving him plenty of warnings lately, he couldn't wait any longer. He had exactly 3 more days. 3 more days until it was decided.

Aikka sighed deeply and rubbed his temples, closing his eyes softly. Would she say 'yes'? Would she say 'no'? How would she react? Would she be mad, upset? Happy, or excited? Aikka often wondered through the last few weeks if he was doing the right thing or not, asking Eva to marry him. Was he? Was this all a big mistake? Should he not ask her? Or should he?

Aikka's fear grew with every waking moment. He didn't know what to do. He knew what his heart was telling him, but he wasn't sure if he should follow it or not. And besides, did Eva _really_ love him, or was she just faking? And if she did love him, did she love him enough to marry him?

Aikka was sure of one thing. He was sure he loved her. He loved her more then anything, and everything. Before Eva entered Aikka's life, he could have cared less about what happened. What happened to him or anyone, or anything else. But then, _she_ came into his life. Eva.

To him she was an angel, a beautiful angel who came to save him. Save him from his udderly boring life. Except for racing. He enjoyed racing. But not as much as being around Eva. And he also loved his giant beetle, G'dar, very much. But Eva...he couldn't put his feelings for her into words.

But, though Aikka would not admit it to his parents, inside, he thought he wasn't ready for marriage. It scared him. Getting married at the age of just seventeen. And what scared him more, is how much it might scare Eva. He was afraid, yes. He was afraid she would say 'no'.

There was a sudden knock on Aikka's door, knockinf him out of his thoughts.

"Enter." Aikka said, standing up and looked at the door, awaiting the person on the other side of it. The door opened and Kanaan stepped in.

"Prince Aikka," He began, bowing slightly. Aikka nodded and motioned for him to continue.

"Someone is waiting for you outside." Kanaan said, gesturing his hand to the hallway of the chamber.

"Who?" Aikka questioned, raising one brow.

"Um, she-he-it, won't let me tell you..." Kanaan said, standing up straight. Aikka gave an unsure look and headed down to the front door of the Nurasian chamber. Then it hit him. Why would someone be waiting for him outside when it was raining? Aikka paused for a moment, but then shook his head and decided he would figure out once he got outside.

He put on his cloak and headed out the door, met with pouring rain. Aikka looked around for a moment, but no one was there. Aikka looked around a little more before shrugging and turning to go back inside, when something hit him. Something...squishy?

Aikka turned sharply to see a laughing Eva, pointing at him. Aikka gave a confused look, when suddenly he realized on her hand was some sort of brown stuff...mud. Aikka gave a quite shocked expression, before putting on a mischevious one, something that wasn't normal for the young Nurasian prince.

Eva noticed this, and saw him smiling evily, coming towards her with...mud in his hand? Eva's eyes widened as she ran as fast as she could. Aikka ran after her, quickly catching up to her and throwing the ball of mud at her back. Eva gasped, but didn't waste any time in throwing a larger ball of mud back at him, hitting him right in the gut.

Eva's laugh was soon broken off when anther mud ball hit her. It continued like this for a while, both laughing, even when _they_ were the ones getting hit, and throwing mud balls at each other. Soon Aikka's white cloak was covered in mud. He didn't care, though. He had another one in his room. And it didn't matter that much, anyway.

Eva threw one mud ball so hard at Aikka that he fell over! Eva rushed to his side like a cheetah running after it's prey.

"Aikka, are you alright?" Eva asked, through laughs. Aikka pretended like he was knocked out, but of course he really wasn't.

"Aikka?" Eva asked, leaning over him.

"Boo." Aikka said suddenly, opening his eyes as fast as a bullet.

Aikka gently took Eva by her waist and flipped her over, them both rolling down a small hill. Somehow, they ended up in a grassy/muddy place, so it didn't hurt or anything. Once they stopped rolling, Eva landed on top of Aikka. Both were laughing, Eva slightly blushing.

They stopped laughing and stared into each other's eyes. Eva was almost breathless. She had never realized how beautiful Aikka was. He had the most perfect tan skin, long, pointy ears, blue eyes, perfectly lined eyes brows, and of course those cute little white dots under his eyes. Eva loved it all.

Aikka's hand gently caressed Eva cheek, causing her to close her eyes and melt into his soft touch.

"Eva," Aikka started, looking at her with such love and care in his eyes.

"Hmm?" Eva said, opening her eyes to look at the Nurasian prince she had come to love.

"I love you." Aikka said, with such care and affection. There was so much meaning in just those three little words. Eva smiled at him and beant down, pressing her lips against his softly. Aikka deepend the kiss, his free hand wrapping around her waist.

--

Don Wei watched as Eva and the Nurasian prince laughed and threw mud at each other. He couldn't believe she was acually spending _time_ with him. To him, it was disgusting! And now, they were rolling down a hill together! Don Wei's anger boiled up inside of him. That was _his_ daughter, with _that_ Nurasian! Yes, Don Wei knew that Eva was his daughter.

He continued to watch the two teens, a disgusted look on his old, ugly face. His eyes widened as they started...kissing?! Don Wei was enraged! He couldn't believe his own daughter doing something like that! Being the old fart that he is.

Don Wei couldn't stand it any longer. He was about to go out and stop them when Stan and Koji came up to him, with smiles on their faces. Don gave them a confused and slightly annoyed look, but before he could say anything, Stan spoke.

"Hello, Sir!" He greeted seemingly happily.

"Hello." Don replied, trying not to raise his voice.

"So...what are you doing?" Koji asked, still smiling, as was Stan.

"Look, I really don't have time for this," Don said, balling his fists in annoyance and impatience.

"I have to..._deal_ with something..." Don said, closing his eyes and then re-opening them. He tried to push his way past Stan and Koji, but they continued to stay in his way. They were acting rather suspicious.

"Get out of my way!" Don said, clearly angry.

"But Sir-" Koji started but was cut off by Don.

"'But' what? If you two are bothering me for something important, then tell me what it is, if not, then move!" Don said, his voice louder then neccesary. Stan and Koji both exchanged glances, but before Koji could say anything, Stan did.

"Sir, its Jordan..." Stan said, trying to sound worried.

"What about Jordan?" Don asked in a calmer voice.

"He-" Stan started but was interrupted by Koji.

"He's hurt...badly...downstairs..." Koji said, trying to think of why he was hurt.

"Oh...well why didn't you say so earlier, you idiot!" Don yelled a bit too harshly, pushing past the two machanics and heading downstairs. Stan and Koji followed, as quickly as possible.

"Jordan!" Don called once they reached the first level of the chamber.

"In here!" Jordan called from what sounded like the kitchen. Don, Stan, and Koji all rushed into the kitchen, where they found Jordan drinking a cup of his orange coffee.

"Jordan-" Don sounded alert until he saw what Jordan was doing.

"Jordan?" Don said, furrowing his brows slightly.

"Yes, Sir?" Jordan said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"I thought you were hurt...?" Don said, raising one brow. Jordan looked confused, but then he looked behind Don and saw the two machanics, standing there, with pleading expressions on their faces. Jordan decided he would play along, though he wondered what they were up to...

"Oh!" Jordan cried, before quickly placing the cup of coffee on the counter next to him and falling to the floor, in an over-dramatic way. Don rushed over to him, Stan and Koji still following. He looked like he was faking death. He had his tongue out and his head was tilted to the side, his body flat on the ground.

Stan and Koji rolled their eyes behind Don, making sure he didn't see them doing it.

--

Aikka and Eva's lips seperated. Both were gasping for breath, staring into each others eyes. Aikka smiled at Eva, and Eva smiled back. The rain started pouring harder. Eva got off of Aikka, and they both stood up. Aikka looked up to the sky.

"Well," He started.

"We should probably get back inside." He said, looking back at Eva. Eva smiled at him.

"Yeah." She said. They walked together for a while, but soon had to seperate. Eva's chamber came first.

"Well, goodbye, Eva." Aikka said, gently kissing her on the lips. Eva kissed back, but it was just a short kiss.

"Goodbye, Prince." Eva said, smiling mischeviously. Aikka continued to walk to his chamber, and Eva entered her's.

--

Aikka entered his chamber and headed up to his room. He was suprised, Arulai hadn't bothered him at all, yet. He wondered if she was even there? But he didn't really want to check, so he continued to his room. Once he entered, he sighed deeply and flopped down on his bed. He sighed again. _Maybe tomorrow..._ He thought, before closing his eyes. A smile crept onto his face as he thought about his day. It was wonderful...

--

**A/N: Ok, ok. I planned to make Aikka ask Eva in this chapter, but it turned out different then I thought it would, ok? Sorry, I hope you don't mind too much. Well, how was it? Please let me know what you think! Well, thanks for reading, and, again, sorry it took me so long to update! Please review!**

**P.S. Again, I love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12: Will You Marry Me?

**Disclaimer: I, Sora's Sacrifice, do not own Oban Star-Racers or any of the characters or creatures in it. This is just a fanfic! That is all.**

**A/N: Ok, well...yeah, twelvth chappie. Yay! Ano...erm, I guess I don't really have much of an opinion on this chapter, except...I think it moved too fast. Oh, well! I hope you enjoy it anyway! Oh, and thanks to all of my readers! I love you all! And special thanks to those who review! You really inspire me to write more, you're what keeps me going! Well, enjoy and R&R please!**

**--**

_True Love_

_Chapter 12: Will You Marry Me?_

Aikka and and Eva smiled as they walked through the tall grass, hands entwined together. They often went to that field, the field they shared their first kiss in. The grass was all wet though, seeing as how it had been raining for the last few days. Aikka and Eva didn't mind, though. They just ignored the wet grass, and the squishy mud underneath it.

There was a small cliff, and if you stood on it, you could see the most beautiful sight. It was mostly green grass, a curvy river running through it, the water shimmering in the sunlight. Aikka and Eva walked over to it, and when Eva looked out to the horizon, she gasped at how beautiful it was. The sun was setting, and the most beautiful pink, orange and yellow clouds were surrounding it, behind them was the beautiful blue sky, a few stars visible in it. The rays of sunlight hit everything perfectly, and it looked almost as if they were in heaven.

"Wow..." Eva said, eyes locked on the scenery before her. Aikka turned to look at her and smiled, still holding her hand. Soon enough, Eva tore her gaze away from the sunset, and the beautiful meadows below them, and looked at Aikka. They both stared into each other's eyes, lost in them. Eva's eyes sparkled, her hair blowing in the slight breeze. She smiled and swung her arms around Aikka's waist, pulling him into a tight hug. Aikka smiled down at her and put his arms around her, holding her close and tight.

"Eva," Aikka whispered in Eva's ear, his breath tickling her ear.

"Hmm?" Eva asked softly, not pulling away from the tight embrace.

"Aishiteru..." Aikka whispered, his words true. Eva smiled and hugged Aikka tighter.

"I love you, too, My Prince," Eva said, her voice still soft, almost a whisper. Aikka smiled and closed his eyes, and they stood like that for a while, enjoying the comfortable silence that fell between them. Aikka truely (sp?) wanted to be with her forever, he truely loved her. He couldn't even imagine going on without her. He would ask her today. He was sure of it this time!

Eva pulled away from the tight embrace, still very close to Aikka with her arms still around him, and looked up at him. He looked down into her beautiful red eyes. He smiled at her, a small smile, and she smiled at him. She leaned up, now standing on her tiptoes, and kissed Aikka. Aikka beant down a little, so that Eva wouldn't have to stand on her tiptoes. It was a soft kiss, but still full of love.

Eva pulled away, and then looked into Aikka's amazing blue eyes that were accented by his tan skin. She lifted her hand and touched his face softly, examining him carefully. She smiled softly and rested her head on his chest, both her arms tucked under her chin now. Aikka's arms were still around her, holding her close and tight. He rested his head on top of hers, and Eva closed her eyes, breathing in Aikka's sweet scent. She felt safe around him, with him.

Aikka had the ring he was going to use to propose to Eva in his pocket. He was wondering if he should ask her now or wait until later, and decided that he would do it now. He gently pulled away from the embrace, smiling at Eva warmly. The smile Eva had been wearing had never left, and her hands were now placed on Aikka's chest, her eyes looking up at him expectantly. Aikka arms were still around her, warming her.

"Eva," he began, still smiling at her, "you know that I really do love you, right?" Aikka began. Eva nodded.

"Of course," Eva answered simply, smiling.

"And you know I would never do anything to hurt you and that I will always try to keep you safe?" Eva nodded again.

"And that I think that your the most beautiful creature I've ever seen?" Aikka said more then asked. Eva's smile widened. "Eva," Aikka said again, letting go of her and bending down on one knee and taking a little black box out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?" he asked, smiling and holding up the now open box, revealing a small yet beautiful (and expensive) ring. It was silver with swirling designs that flowed across the surface, and a not too big, not too small red ruby in the center; it was amazing. Eva's eyes were wide and she was speechless. She wasn't sure if she had even heard right. But as she continued to look down at the Naurasian prince that she had grown to love so much, she knew it was real.

"I..." Eva began but didn't know what to say. So many things ran through her mind, she was so confused. She didn't know if she should say yes or no. She wanted to say yes, but she was scared, and she was only fifteen. She loved him, but she wasn't ready for marriage.

Aikka started to get nervous as Eva remained quiet, and started to regret asking her. He should have waited until the opportune moment! Not that it mattered, she probably wouldn't want to marry him anyway. And then it happened.

"Aikka, I..." Eva said, tears threatening to fall. "I...can't..." she said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Aikka stood up immediately and held her shoulders gently.

"Eva--" Aikka couldn't finish, he was cut off by Eva.

"I--I'm sorry!" Eva managed through choked sobs and darted off, regretting what she just did in her heart. Part of her was happy he had proposed, the other part was...confused.

And so, Aikka stood in the field in which they had shared their first kiss, feeling sad, confused, hurt, heart broken and...just horrible. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes, and soon they began to fall. Aikka tried to stop himself, but he just couldn't. He had just been rejected. He had just been rejected by the person he loved. This ruined everything. It ruined their relationship, their friendship, everything. And now he would have to be married to Arulai. This was terrible.

Aikka slowly closed the little black box, containing the ring, and put it back in his pocket. He wiped the tears from his eyes and off of his face, but it was no use because they just kept coming. After a while of crying, the young prince went back to his chamber and then straight to his room.

--

Eva kept running. She ran and ran, tears blurring her vision. She didn't know where she was going, and she didn't really care. She just needed to get out of there. She needed to get away from everything. She ran and stumbled over a rock, falling over, but not onto the ground, she bumped into something, or rather, someone.

Jordan looked at her curiously, and then when he noticed the tears, quickly bent down beside her. She was sitting on the ground, her face buried in her hands, and was crying. She didn't really care what she had bumped into at the moment, she hadn't thought about it possibly being Aikka, but then again, no, he couldn't have caught up that quickly...

"Molly?" Jordan asked, concerned. Eva immediately recognized the voice to be Jordan's and looked up at him, eyes red from all the crying. She grabbed onto Jordan and started crying into his chest, clinging to his shirt like it was her safety line. Jordan was slightly suprised at first, but that only lasted for a second. Jordan wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, rubbing her back gently. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay," Jordan said softly, but continued to let Eva cry.

--

Eva couldn't stop crying. What had she done? How could she reject him? She hated herself for doing what she just did, and would never forgive herself. She wondered how Aikka was feeling right then, what he was doing. She couldn't believe she did that to him! She couldn't believe she did that to her prince!

Eva's crying quieted down after a while, and soon enough she fell asleep, exhausted from all of the crying. Jordan realized this after a while, and gently lifted her light body. He carried her back to the Earth Team's chamber without waking her and gently placed her in her bed. He quietly made his way to the door, whispering a small 'goodnight' before exiting and shutting the door softly behind him.

--

**A/N: Ooooooooook...well, that's it. The end. Not reallyXD There's still more to come.**

**Aw, poor Aikka. I feel kinda bad. I wrote two sad things today...hmm. Well, since it's the end of this chapter, I think you know what that means...REVIEW TIME!! OH YEAH!! So...yeah, please review, I really would appreciate it! I think the ending was kinda...weird, but, oh well! Thanks for reading, and sorry it took me so long to update! Please stick with me to the end! Thanks for reading, again, now, please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: won't fit on here

**Disclaimer: I, Sora's Sacrifice, do not own **_**Oban Star-Racers**_** or any of the characters or creatures in it. Nor do I own the plot or any of its other geniusness. This is just a fanfic! That is all.**

**A/N: OMG! FINALLY!! UPDATE!!! Can you believe it? I finally have, right here, the thirteenth chapter of **_**True Love**_**!! OMG! I can't get over this!**

**Ok, first off, I just want to say that I have been the most terrible author EVER making you guys wait so long. But no worries, the wait is over! The next chapter is here!**

**Secondly, I want to say that if it weren't for Crystal Persian, I wouldn't have this up right now. Thank you SOOOO much! I couldn't have done it without you! You're amazing, and a VERY big help! Everyone give her a round of applause!**

**Well, enjoy this chapter! R&R!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_True Love_

_Chapter 13: Stealing Away the Earth Princess _

Aikka lay on his bed, fully dressed in his usual get-up. He had been staring at the ceiling for hours, not saying anything and not moving an inch. He was thinking. Trying to figure out what had gone wrong.

Perhaps he had just asked too soon? Or maybe she wasn't ready for that kind of commitment? Or...there was the possibility that she didn't love him that much....Aikka dreaded the thought.

He loved Eva with all of his Nourasian heart, and he hated to be turned down like that. To see her cry like she had...it was unbearable. And because of him, too. How had it happened?

Well, whatever the reason, Eva had declined. He asked her to marry him, and she said 'no'. Now what? What was he supposed to do? Should he talk to her, or should he just let her be? Should he ask her to reconsider? Should he give up and marry Arulai, and forevermore long for Eva's company, wondering why she had turned him down?

Had it been because of Jordan? Was it because she loved him more than Aikka? Had this been destined to happen? Had she been planning on dumping him all along? Or maybe it was because he was a prince....? A different species? But that hadn't bothered her before....or maybe it wasn't her decision, maybe someone put her up to it?

Aikka told himself not to get his hopes up, thinking it was most likely all her own decision.

Aikka sighed, making his first movement in hours, and rolled over onto his side. He just couldn't figure it out....what had gone wrong? That was the million-dollar question here, and Aikka wanted an answer! No, he need an answer. The agony was tearing him apart!

So where could he get his answer from? In his mind, there were lots of possibilities. So which one should he choose? No, he couldn't choose. He didn't know.

And then it hit him. He wanted the answer to his question: why had Eva said 'no'? So, why not go to the person that this centered around? Eva. He could ask her, couldn't he? It wasn't like there was a 'no-talking-to-each-other' rule now that he had been rejected.

Of course, if he did go and talk to her, it would probably be kind of...awkward. Or maybe really awkward. But he _had_ to find out! And what else was he supposed to do? Just sit there and do nothing? That just wouldn't do.

With a determined attitude, Aikka hopped out of his bed and, already fully-dressed, grabbed his cloak and swung it over his shoulders. He opened the door and shut it behind him, then a question rang through his head. If it was nighttime, how was he supposed to talk to her? Well...there was always...yes, that would work.

Opening the door to his room again, he entered and swiftly grabbed something out of his drawer and then, stashing it in the depths of his cloak (beta fish says wtf?), exited his room.

Being as quiet as he could manage, which was indeed quiet, he exited the Nourasian pit-thingy and was out in the open. Calling for G'dar, his trusty, over-grown beetle, he hopped on and flew over to the Earth Team's pit, which wasn't far. He could see it clearly from his own.

Landing G'dar quietly on the outside of the Earth Team's pit, Aikka made his way sneakily into it. He took light steps and strong precaution while entering, and was as quiet as a hobbit.

Upon reaching Eva and Jordan's room, Aikka reached into his cloak and pulled out the little thing he had retreived from his drawer beforehand. A small flute. Lifting it up to his mouth, Aikka readied his fingers to play the tune he wished be played. Taking a deep breath, he began playing a soft, enchanting song. Almost like a lullaby.

When the song was done, Aikka sighed in satisfaction. He put the flute away and walked calmly over to Eva's bed, ignoring the snoring Jordan.

You see, what Aikka just did was put a spell on the whole Earth Team. When he played that song on the flute, it caused the Earth Team to fall into a deep sleep. They wouldn't wake up again until the afternoon, which would still give them time to ready for the race. Of course, there was one other way to break the spell.....

As Aikka neared Eva's bed, he pulled back the curtains. She was in her usual pajamas, her bra and some boxers. Aikka chuckled softly at his princess' way of life. How she had not been embarrassed by wearing that with four men around he did not know.

It was then, as he reached out his hand to her, that he noticed odd markings on her back. Aikka tilted his head to the side in curiosity, and then, upon closer examination, realized just what those marks were. They were no ordinary marks. They were scars. Deep scars that looked like they had been there for ages, but still left faint marks of themselves.

Aikka gritted his teeth. How in the world had she gotten these? And when? Aikka could feel the anger towards whoever had given them to her, but he also felt sympathy towards the Earth Princess.

Reaching out his hand once again, he lightly traced the scars with his darker-skinned fingers. Eva made a little noise, but Aikka was sure she would stay asleep. After staring at her scars for a while, tracing over them and examining them, he snapped back into focus, remembering the reason he had come there in the first place.

Carefully and gently, he picked Eva up bridal style, and cradled her head against his chest. He carried her out of the pit and into the cold night, then hopped onto G'dar, Eva still in his arms. He whispered something to G'dar, and he was off. Aikka didn't even have to steer, he let G'dar lead the way. He knew where he was going.

Finally they arrived, and G'dar gently landed on the ground. Aikka hopped off of G'dar, being sure to be careful with the human in his arms, and walked over to a small, secluded, and beautiful area.

They were now at the waterfall. _Their_ waterfall.

He gently lay her down on the soft, green ground. Taking in a deep breath and then exhaling, he beant down over her and pressed his lips to hers.

No, he was not trying to steal a kiss while she was sleeping. He was awakening her.

Yes, that's right, the other way to break the spell is by kissing whoever is under it. A plus side for Aikka, indeed.

Seconds later, he pulled away, and Eva's eyes fluttered open. She blinked and just stared at him for a moment, before realizing what was going on. Or at least, that she wasn't in her room anymore.

With a 'gah' she shot up like a rocket, now in a sitting position. Aikka watched her carefully. First she looked around her, taking in her surroundings, and then she looked back at him. She looked confused, and maybe a bit scared, just for a second.

"Aikka?" she asked, her mind spinning.

"Hello, Eva," Aikka replied, gulping hard.

"What am I doing here? How did I..." Eva trailed off, and then, "...did you bring me here?"

Aikka nodded. "Yes," he answered, watching her even more carefully and closely, watching for any signs of....well....anything.

"Why?" Eva asked, still utterly confused.

"Well...I need to talk to you, Eva," the prince replied, looking down and then looking back up at her. His eyes were sad, and so were hers. She looked away from him.

"About what?" she asked a stupid question, avoiding his gaze.

"I think you know what, Eva," Aikka replied in a soft tone, his eyes longing to meet hers. She would not grant his wish.

"Okay...then talk."

Aikka took in a deep breath and right before he was going to talk, Eva shivered. Her whole body shook, and that's when Aikka realized it must be cold. The wind was blowing, after all, but he couldn't feel the cold because of his cloak.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be cold," Aikka stated. "Here." He lifted one side of his cloak up, gesturing for her to enter. Eva stared at him and his cloak for a moment, and then, nodding, entered into the dark cloak, close beside her prince. He was warm...she liked it.

Aikka decided it was time to talk. "Eva...when I asked you....to marry me....what happened?" Eva sat still for a moment, and then sighed.

"You know what happened..." she answered, avoiding the real question.

"Yes, I do. But I mean...why did you....say 'no'?" Aikka asked more specifically.

"Well, I...." Eva was at a loss of words. What was she supposed to say to him? Aikka waited patiently for her to continue, and when she didn't, he spoke softly.

"Eva....you can tell me anything. No matter what it is...I'll listen. And I won't get mad. I just need to know," Aikka said, and waited as Eva stared at her hands, not moving at all except for her breathing. "Eva...?" he asked uncertainly after five more minutes.

"Aikka," Eva started turning to face him. There faces were so close that she blushed, but Aikka's patiently waiting face made her continue. "It's not that...it's not that I don't love you. I do love you. But....I don't know....I guess....I just...." Eva couldn't find the right words to say, so she stopped and just sat there for a while.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eva wasn't even sure what she was doing there. Alone, at night, with the prince, at their...well, at their waterfall. She should be in bed, sleeping, or listening to Jordan snore. She shouldn't have been where she was, but she was, and she couldn't do anything about it at the moment. Actually...she could. She could cry, she could scream, she could beg, she could order him to take her back. She knew he would. But she needed to give him answers. That look in his eyes....she didn't want to make him wonder any longer.

She tried to come up with a satisfying answer, but the truth was....she didn't really think that she was good enough for him. He was a prince, the Prince of Nourasia, and what was she? Some runaway kid who escaped from a boarding school and barely became a pilot. The Earth Team's pilot, in a huge, important race that apparently was so important Don Wei couldn't even take the time to recognize his own daughter. Yeah, the Race of Oban. That's what it was. But it still didn't compare. Even if she was the pilot for the Earth Team, it didn't matter. He was the prince, and a thousand times more than she would ever be.

He was too good for her, too important. She was too....weak, helpless, useless...a nobody. What was she trying to pull over? She couldn't be with him...not Aikka...when it came down to it, when he asked her to marry him, she actually realized this. He deserved a princess, a real Nourasian princess, not her...not a weak human who would just get in the way.

But she didn't want to tell him this. What if he tried to convince her? What if it worked? What if....what if she ruined his entire future? She could never forgive herself.

Besides...she needed to focus on the race right now. Winning the race, that's what she needed to do. She couldn't worry about marrying the Nourasian prince. But...she couldn't get it off of her mind. Maybe she should deal with it now, so she could focus on the race later? Or maybe it would just excite her later....

Eva's head was spinning, and she knew she had to come up with something quick. Should she just tell him the truth? He deserved to hear the truth...but she wasn't sure if she could get herself to admit it.

"I..." she tried again. "I..." and again. "I..." and again. Aikka's face showed concern, so Eva summoned all of her strength and decided to just spit it out. "I'm not good enough for you. You're a prince, I'm just a lowly human. I would just get in the way and mess everything up. Besides...you deserve a real princess, someone equal to you. Someone who can help you rule your kingdom...not me. I..." it was then that Eva realized it. Something she had never really thought of before, for some reason. She was afraid. She was afraid of being a queen. "I wouldn't be a good queen, I don't know how to be. I would ruin everything..." she confessed, realizing her new fear.

Aikka's face showed shock and disbelief. He stayed quiet for a while, but then spoke, astonished.

"Eva! How could you think all of that?" Aikka asked in disbeleif, his eyebrows way up high. "None of that is true! You are worth much more than any princess. Especially to me. You are Eva, the Earth Princess, and no matter what happens I will always love you. Don't you see? I don't want a princess, I want you." Aikka paused, smiling at her and lightly rubbing her cheek with his thumb. "And I believe that you would make a fine queen," he finished, smiling warmly at his Earth Princess.

So the truth comes out. She had said 'no' because of that? Aikka couldn't believe it! How could she think all of that? She worth more than a dozen princesses, and with a little practice, she could be the perfect queen.

"But Aikka..." Eva started, feeling his soft, warm touch on her cheek and momentarily getting lost in it. It felt good, being close to him, near him.

But how could he...? No...no! He deserved better than her! But then...what he said....it did make sense....she would much rather marry someone she loved than some princess, if she were him. So maybe...maybe they could get married...and maybe they could be happy together....but she didn't know how to be a queen....she might screw everything up. Eva shook her head.

Aikka continued when Eva shook her head. "Eva...I would be right there beside you, helping you. With a little practice, and a little help, you would make a great queen." Aikka leaned in closer so that their faces were only inches apart. "Besides," he continued, "that doesn't matter. I love you, and I'm pretty sure that you love me. If we were apart..." Aikka trailed off, but then caught focus again. "I don't know what I'd do," he finished in truth.

Without Eva....he really wasn't sure what he would do. He couldn't live with that Arulai, especially not after meeting Eva. He wasn't sure what he would do without her smile, her laugh, her face...her attitude. Aikka chuckled mentally at that last part, remembering all the times he got an example of her spirit. Ah, her spirit....she did have a wild one. It was wonderful. He had grown so attached to it...to her...he couldn't let go. Not now.

Eva listened to his words carefully, and a single tear ran down her cheek. Aikka noticed and swiped it away before it reached her jawline. "Aikka...I...gomennasai....I love you..." was all she could manage to say. Aikka smiled, and, sensing it was all right now, leaned in and kissed her. Eva kissed back, sneaking her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Aikka's one hand remained on Eva's face, while the other snaked around her waist.

Both were happy, content, together, as they shared their kiss. A small sadness was felt when it ended, and both smiled at each other, foreheads met, as they stared into each other's eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They just sat there for a while, happy, when suddenly Aikka pulled away. He was still smiling, and Eva smiling back. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small, black box. Smiling, a bit nervously now, he faced Eva and, with two hands, opened the box. Then, four words were uttered out of his mouth that he had tried before. With hope that they would succeed now, he spoke and asked: "Will you marry me?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yes, lots of switches in this chapter. I hope you all liked it! I'll try to have the next chapter out soon enough. Thanks to all who have not given up on me and are still reading this! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Many, many thanks again to Crystal Persian! You rock! And also thanks to my beta fish, **_**flurry of dying flames**_**, who probably has no idea what is going on in this story right now.**

**Thanks again for reading, please review and stay tuned for next chappie! **


	14. Chapter 14: Yes

**Disclaimer: I, orgymoogle, do not **_**Oban Star-Racers**_** or any of the characters or creatures in it. Nor do I own its plot, storyline, or any of its other geniusness. I am merely a fangirl writing a fanfiction. That is all...I think.**

**A/N: I hope this is ok...I think it's kinda short, but oh, well. Sorry! Well, I hope you guys like it. Aren't you happy? I didn't wait another 4 months to update! :D**

**Guys, I have news for you. TL will be ending soon.**

**Well, enjoy, and R&R please!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_True Love_

_Chapter 14: Yes _

"Will you marry me?" Prince Aikka asked for the second time. His Earth Princess just stared for a while, thinking it over carefully. She loved the prince, she really did, she just wasn't ready to get married....

"Aikka..." she began hesitantly, not wanting to hurt the prince for the second time. Thinking quickly, Aikka stood and held Eva's arms gently, bringing himself closer to her.

"Eva, my love, I know this isn't a decision you should be making at your age. I know you're probably not ready for this, and I know you're probably scared. But...." he trailed off for a second, but got back to the point before the human could say anything, "Eva, Nourasians live much longer than humans. I may appear to be your age, and in human years yes, I am, but in Nourasian years I am thousands of years old." He paused to look carefully at her reaction. She stared at him, as if waiting for him to continue. She didn't seem suprised, she just wanted to know what he was going to say next. And so, he continued.

"Eva, when I get to be my age, 17 in your years, it is custom for the prince to...marry. The prince must have a bride before his 17th birthday, but mine has already passed. I...I am supposed to marry a Nourasian girl named Arulai," Eva made a troubled face, "but my father, oddly enough, has given me a chance to marry you instead. Do you understand now, Eva? I wouldn't be pushing this on you if I didn't have to..." he paused, thinking this through, and then added, "but don't think that's the only reason I want to marry you! Because it's not, Eva..." he came close to her, pressing his forehead lightly against hers, and holding her in his arms, "I love you, Eva. More than anything. And I mean that," he said earnestly, watching closely for the Earth Princess's reaction.

She stared up into his blue eyes, and Aikka could have sworn he'd seen her eyes watering up. And he was right. A single tear slid down her pale skin, then another, and another. Horrified at first, Aikka wasn't sure what he should do, when suddenly the young female pilot started laughing. Aikka stared at her, confused, as she laughed while tears ran down her cheeks.

She wasn't laughing like a maniac, and it wasn't hysterical. It sounded like pure, relieved, truely happy laughing. It was soft, and it was like music to Aikka's ears even in his confusion.

"Oh, Aikka," came Eva's voice, as she stopped laughing and gazed up into his gentle, soft eyes, "yes." It took Aikka a minute to register what she had just said, but when he did he couldn't believe it. She had said yes. To marrying him. She said yes!

"Y-yes?" Aikka asked, as if he couldn't believe it. Eva nodded happily, a grin on her face. A grin soon grew onto Aikka's face as well, and with carefree laughs he was spinning her around and around, causing her to feel slightly dizzy, but she didn't care. He set her back down on the ground, both of them laughing, now, and pulled her close again. "Oh, Eva...I love you," he said simply, as if his mind had been brainwashed so that he couldn't say anything else. Giggling softly, Eva replied.

"I love you, too."

Aikka leaned down and his lips met hers. He pulled her closer to him so that their bodies were pressing against each other, and he leaned down further, deepening the kiss. Licking her bottom lip, asking for entrance, she granted it, and their tongues fought for dominance. She wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him closer as if they could never get close enough, as he wrapped one of his hands around her bare waist and the other wandered up her back to behind her neck, also pulling her closer.

Although the night was chilly, they had no more reason to feel cold. Before they could get too into it, however, Aikka broke the kiss, both panting heavily.

They smiled at each other, and as Aikka's hand moved back to her back, he remembered about the scars that he had seen there earlier. Although he did not want to ruin their happy mood, he really wished to know where they had come from.

"Eva," he began, his face suddenly turning serious. Eva seemed slightly confused and worried, and lifted her hand to Aikka's face, touching it softly.

"What is it, Aikka?" she asked worriedly; Aikka's sudden seriousness had obviously scared her.

"How...how did you get the scars on your back?" he asked straight out, tracing the scars on her back with his fingers. Eva froze, and almost seemed to shake in his arms. "Eva?" he asked concernedly, pulling her closer in a protective way.

"I..." Eva began hesitantly, looking away from Aikka's gentle blue eyes. "I got them...at the boarding school." Deciding it was no use in lying or hiding it from him, she just told him, and Aikka furrowed his brows.

"Boarding school?"

"Yes...before I came here...I was at a boarding school...remember?" Aikka nodded slowly. He remembered telling her that when she told him about her father and all of her other secrets. "Well...if we didn't behave...they would punish us..." Eva said, and she could feel Aikka's muscles tense up.

"They..._they_ did this?" She could feel the anger rising in him, and was quick to try and put it out.

"Aikka, don't...don't get mad," she almost begged, and upon seeing her and hearing her voice, Aikka calmed down, and the calm, gentle Aikka she knew was back.

"I'm sorry, my love," he apologized, carressing her cheek.

Leaning into his touch, she said, "It's alright, My Prince." Smiling at each other once again, they shared another kiss, this time a soft, slow kiss, as if they wanted to drag it out. But eventually, they had to seperate again, and they did, and suddenly Eva was aware of what time it was and where she was.

"Aikka! I--I have to get back! They'll be worried, and they might get suspicious, and I--"

"Eva, calm down!" Aikka soothed, taking the young girl in his arms again. "I put a spell on them. They won't wake until the afternoon."

"Will it be in time for the race?" Eva asked frantically. Aikka smiled warmly a her.

"Of course it will, silly," he replied fondly, giving her a quick, soft kiss. She smiled with relief, and gave him a kiss in return, though her's was a bit longer.

And so, the two stayed together all night. Sure, the rocky ground they were on wasn't that comfortable, but they ignored it, and it turned out to be quite comfortable when they were with each other.

They lay on the ground, Eva resting her head on Aikka's chest, and talked for a while. They gazed up at the stars, shared a few kisses, but eventually, they fell asleep.

--

Aikka woke right when the sun rose, however Eva stayed asleep for a while. He watched her belly rise and fall, he watched her peaceful face and features, he watched her twitch every now and then, and he watched the peaceful smile that graced her lips. Often he stared at the Nourasian ring that now shone on her left hand, second to last finger.

The ring was a rich silver, that swirled this way and that up to where it held an aquamarine Nourasian jem. It had tiny, very detailed designs on it, and when Aikka had shown it to Eva and she had really seen it, she was ecstatic. And it looked great on her, in Aikka's opinion.

Aikka stroked her hair gently, not wanting to disturb her peaceful sleep. But eventually, she did wake up. She smiled at him, and he smiled back and kissed her forehead, whispering a soft 'good morning'.

When she was awake and ready to go, Aikka took her back home, and with one more parting kiss goodbye, Aikka returned to his chamber, and Eva returned to her room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ok! So, how'd you like it? Wow, I just finished all this in one try...O.O**

**Anywho, I hope ya'll liked, and thanks for R&Ring! I'm sorry this is so short....**

**Thanks to my beta fish, **_**flurry of dancing flames**_**!**

**P.S. This is like, the second thing I've finished in two days! :D Yay me! -claps-**

**Review please!!!**


	15. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**I am sorry to have kept you waiting so long for this story to be updated. I am also sorry to inform you that for the past months and as of right now I have no muse or inspiration for it. That is why I am going to put it on hold. In the future perhaps my inspiration for it will come back, perhaps not. I will try my best to come back and finish it, I promise.**

**Until then, maybe try checking out some of my other stories. I have a **_**Kingdom Hearts**_** one called **_**Music**_**, and I have a very new **_**Inkheart**_** one called **_**After Death**_**, which is DustfingerxFarid. I am going to have some other stories up soon, too. At least one more on here. Either that or I am going to start another one on FictionPress, which will not be fanfiction, obviously. lol**

**Please DO NOT review to this chapter UNTIL the ****real chapter ****is posted. If you have comments, complaints, or anything else you wanna say about this please PM ME.**

**I'm very sorry, again, for putting this story on hold and for making you wait so long for an update. Please forgive me!**

**~orgymoogle**


End file.
